Save Me
by CoolKakashi
Summary: KakaIru! Rated T for violence. Kakashi was abused for years and is now traumatized. Can Sakura help him recover. And when he is abused a second time, is Iruka the only one who can heal Kakashi's broken heart?
1. Save Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. But I wish I did.**_

_**Warning: Contains violence and tourcher! You have been warned!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day started out like any other. Sun was shining, birds were singing, everything seemed perfect. At least, from a far distance.

Kakashi had gone on a solo S ranked mission. His mission was to stake out an organization that was believed to be doing human experiments. He was almost to the location were the organization, HOWL, was believed to be. It seemed to be underground, but Kakashi could here barking coming from inside. Could he have gotten the location wrong? There were 6 guards outside patrolling the area.

' _They aren't very good if they can't detect_ me.' Kakashi thought. He spoke too soon. Kakashi suddenly felt a snare pole being tightened around his neck. There was a man behind him who started to pull Kakashi out of his hiding place.

" Hey! We got a wild one!" The man yelled as others came to bind Kakashi's hands and feet together, along with tightening a strip of cloth around his mouth, so he couldn't fight back." He's a strong one. He'll be perfect for our next experiment. Put him in a cage and get him a collar." A man said as he walked up toward Kakashi, who was sitting on his knees looking toward the ground.

The man, who seemed like the boss, grabbed Kakashi's chin and made him look at him." Ha! Kakashi Hatake! The great Copy Ninja of the Leaf! Be a good boy and maybe you'll live to see another day. Let's call him, Fang."

He added as he tossed Kakashi aside and walked back inside." Come on, Fang!" The man, who had the snare pole in his hands, said as he pulled Kakashi towards the metal doors. Kakashi's attempts to fight back proved to be useless. The man definitely had the advantage over him anyways.

**Kakashi's POV:**

When we went inside I was surprised. There were two gigantic rooms full of dog cages. In the cages were men who were all missing ninja. All they wore was a pair of black or blue rolled up pants. They just stared at me like they were sorry for me.

The man pulled me into the giant room to the left." Alright Fang behave." The man said as he put a black collar around my neck and put me in an empty dog cage." What is this place?" I mumbled to myself." It's where M-Master u-uses us for the d-dog fights, experiments, a-and a b-bunch of other b-bad things. M-Master must have l-liked you though. He d-didn't have the g-guards kill you l-like most p-people."

The man, who's collar read ' Shadow', shuddered. He had brown eyes, pale skin, and black shoulder long hair. All of the cages were full of blood stains. I noticed that he was covered in woundswounds, along with everyone else in the cages." What's yo-your name?" He asked. " Kakashi. But the guy called me Fang. Why?" I replied.

" T-Thats your n-new name now. I'm Y-Yoshi. They c-call me Shadow." He said. A man then came in and stood in front of my cage." Alright Fang, let's begin the experiment. " He said as he latched on a rope leash to my collar.

He then led me to a room in the back where there was a surgery table, needles, and some black pants. I was forced to lay on a cold metal surgery table and the man blindfolded me. I heard the man grab something and walk toward me. There was a burning sting on the side of my neck as the man injected me with something. My body felt numb, and I felt the man take off all of my clothes, but my boxers.

He even took off my mask and headband, but he replaced my pants with the other pants that I saw on the small table. At least they were comfortable... kinda. I felt my conscious slowly slip away as he carried me out of the room. As he was walking, I fell asleep on him.

When I woke up, I was back in my cage with nothing but my collar and my pants on." D-Did they inject y-you with th-the syrum?" Shadow asked as I slowly sat up." I think so." I replied." Why did they do that?" I asked." So they can make you phase." He explained.

" Phase?" " Yeah. Y-you will be forced to t-turn into a w-wolf whenever th-they please. Every wolf l-looks different, even if it's j-just barely. W-we all come out b-brown, black, or t-tan." He responded. I-I have black f-fur with y-yellow eyes. T-that's why th-they call me Sh-Shadow." Shadow added. Another man came in and grabbed my leash.

" Let's see if I can break you, Fang. Hope you know how to phase. " When he said phase, I felt my body change shape. When I opened my eyes I was a silver wolf with one blue eye and one brown one. The man then lead me to a room with a sign that read 'Training Room' on the front.

The room looked more like a tourcher chamber. It had baseball bats, chokers, whips, and a lot more of things that I don't want to say." You look different from the others. I hope you act the same." He said as he closed the doors.

* * *

Hope you like it. I got this idea from reading another fanfic, but I wanted to add a couple things. All ideas are given to their rightfull owner. Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Help Me

**Kakashi's POV: **

The man had beaten me for two weeks straight. He only gave me water and food every 3 days, and that's only if I behaved. People came in to mop up the blood he took out of me and clean me up." Get up." He commanded.

I obeyed, terrified that if I didn't, he would take me to Master again. Master had beaten me with a golf club for 5 days straight. He then latched on my leash and dragged me to our cage. They moved Shadow into my cage to make more room.

I just laid there, lifeless. The only thing that showed them that I was still alive was the rise and fall of my chest." H-hang in there, F-Fang. Just d-do what t-they want a-and they w-wont b-beat you too often." Shadow said. Three days passed by, my wounds were still healing, and Master came for us.

" Phase. Come on, Fang. Time for your first fight. You too Shadow. Phase. " Master said as he took us to a small area where he locked the door when we walked in. Suddenly the roof opened up and the floor rose from the ground." Lady's and gentlemen I introduce you to Shadow and Fang!" A man said." VS. Bosco and Duke!" He finished.

Two big wolves then came in to the arena. A whistle blew and the wolves came after us. It was hard for me to move, even harder for me to fight. Luckily Shadow did his very best to protect me.

He was able to take down one of them but he was exhausted from the first wolf. I could feel energy building up in me as I ran toward the wolf and attacked him. In the end we won, but we were both to weak to get up.

**Sakura's POV:**

It's been 4 years since Kakashi had been labeled as KIA. I now work try and save the experiments that were kidnapped by Katsu and his group. The Leaf had found and eliminated him 2 weeks ago along with those who worked for him. Me and my unit were sent to go and retrieve all of the wolves. They all looked the same, brown, black, or tan.

But there was one wolf who was silver. No one dared to go near him because he wouldn't let them touch him. We had left with all the experiments except for the silver one. He was the biggest and he was beautiful, let me tell you. They wanted to leave him there, but the wolf looked at me a certain way. As if he was asking me for help, so after my unit left I went inside and took Fang back to my house.

He was beaten furiously. Especially around his face, ribsribs, and hips. All the experiments could phase into human form and wolf form. I combed all the matt's out of his overgrown fur and trimmed it. He probably didn't enjoy it at all, but I knew he felt better.

" Can you phase for me, Pup?" I kindly asked him. He obeyed and phased for me. He was terribly skinny with dirty silver hair that went a little past his shoulders, he was wearing a pair of torn up pants that looked like shorts now. Because he was so skinny I could easily his ribs, which were broken, and spine.

I knew he needed medical attention, so I started to heal his wounds. First, the ribs. I barely even touched him, yet he yelped in pain and crawled to the corner, softly crying." It's okay, Puppy. I'm just going to heal your wounds. I know they hurt, but if you let me heal them,they won't hurt anymore. " I cooed as I slowly crawled toward him, but he backed away and curled up in the corner.

" Well, I'll stay right here until you're ready. Okay Pup? I'm not gonna force you." I said as calmly as I could. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

It took an hour for him to come to me, and he still hesitated quite a bit. Soon enough, he came and sat in front of me. I then started to heal his ribs. He winced and flinched time to time, but he was good for the most part. Next, were the ugly bruises all over his body. They where all shades of blue and purple, but he let me touch them, even though he whimpered." Okay, let's get you something to eat, Pup." I said as I helped him to the kitchen.

As I was making some steamed veggies, I noticed that Fang sat down on the floor, looking around the place." Why are you sitting on the floor, Pup?" I asked him kindly." M-Master d-doesn't let m-me s-sit on the f-furniture." He stuttered." Oh! I'm so sorry. I never asked you, but what's your name, Pup." I asked.

" Oh. K-Kakashi." He answered." Kakashi! Is it really you?!" I replied as I hugged him. He was shaking but he didn't push me away." Wh-who are you?" Kakashi asked." Its me, Kakashi. Sakura." I replied." S-Sakura?" He repeated. " Sakura!" He yelled as he held his arms up toward me.

Already knowing what he wanted. No. What he needed, I hugged him as he cried on my shoulder. " Shhhh. Pup. Its okay. Shh. You're safe with me." I soothed as I rubbed his back until his sobs were reduced to small whimpers. I truly felt bad for Kalashi. He had to suffer through so much for years. Poor Pup.

After I convinced him that he was allowed to sit on the furniture, I served us both some steamed veggies. I noticed that Kakashi was having difficulties with his fork since his hand was shaking so much. So I decided to feed him myself. I knew that he enjoyed it though since he opened his mouth whenever he wanted more.

As I cleaned our dishes, I noticed that Kakashi was yawning and rubbing his eye-. Wait.

" What happened to your eye, Pup?" I asked as I went over and tried to unravel the bandage. But when I tried to, Kakashi flinched away." It's okay. It may hurt for a bit, but then it will feel better. Okay, Pup?" I said as I was able to unravel the bandage that covered his Sharingan. As I did so, I saw that Kakashi's eye had a written seal on it.

Luckily, I knew how to break the seal, thanks to those classes I took. After the seal was broken, Kakashi was able to open it freely again. I then led Kakashi to my room, teleported to his house, grabbed some things that I would need for tonight and tomorrow, and teleported back to my room.

I found Kakashi in the exact place I left him, sitting on the edge of the bed." Come on, Pup. Let's get you cleaned up." I said as I led Kakashi to the bathtub. As the water warmed up and filled the tub, I had Kakashi change into his swimming trunks.

Once he was finished, I had him sit in the water as I bathed him. I made sure to pay special attention his hair. Washing out all of the dirt and blood from his hair. After I finished bathing him, I had him put on a pair of navy blue pajama pants. I then went ahead to dry and brush his hair. His hair was back to it silver, fluffy self.

Once that was over with, I helped him into a dark green long sleeve pajama shirt and had him brush his teeth. Since I only had one bed, I let Kakashi sleep in it.

It was 3 in the morning when I heard Kakashi crying and screaming. I ran to his room to find him tossing and turning as he mumbled some things that didn't make any sense." Pup? Wake up, Puppy. Wake, wakie." I joked as I gently shook him until he woke up.

" S-Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he desperately wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug as I tried to calm him down." Shhhh. Its okay, Pup. Its me. Shhhh." I soothed as I rubbed his back gently. Once his sobbing went down to soft whimpering, I laid him back down.

When I was about to leave I felt Kakashi's hand grab my wrist." S-stay. P-please?" I heard Kakashi whimper. " Okay. I'll stay here and sleep with you. Is that what you want, Pup?" I said as I turned to face him.

He nodded slowly as I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around him protectively, so he could feel a bit safer. I could feel Kakashi snuggle up to me and soon after, his breathing deepened.

After a few minutes of thinking about my poor Pup, I had fallen asleep with my head on top of Kakashi's.

* * *

Here you go! I hope you like it! Please give me some ideas that you may want to happen in the story. I will do my best to make it amazing! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Hold Me

**Sakura's POV:**

I woke up with Kakashi laying right beside me. I have to tell Tsunade about Kakashi today and I'm going to take Kakashi to the hospital so I can fully examine him. I healed the life threatening injuries enough so they would only cause Kakashi a little of discomfort instead of extreme pain.

From what I've seen so far, Kakashi has 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a fracture in his wrist, internal bruises, his is dehydrated, malnourished, affection starved, underweight, and he was forced to do everything that Katsu wanted him to do. I still can't believe that someone could be so cruel as to leave him to die.

He still barely let's me touch him. He never accidentally touches me or speaks without me speaking first. He's deathly afraid of just about everything, no different from a small toddler. He studders when he speaks, a side affect of being tourchered for so long. He's never been more than a few feet away from me since we got home, a side affect of being affection starved for years.

A couple of minutes passed, and Kakashi slowly began to wake up." S-Sakura? " I heard him mumble.

" I'm right here, Pup." I assured him as I ran my fingers through his soft hair." Come on. We have to get ready." I said as I got out of my bed and helped Kakashi sit up. I then helped Kakashi into his jounin shirt. After that, told Kakashi that I was going to go take a shower and get ready, so I had him write down as many kanji as he knew. I handed him a notebook and pencil that he could have.

After I finished getting ready, I found Kakashi sitting on the bed and trying to think of words that he knew." Okay Pup, let me see what you wrote down." I said as he handed me his work. He was able to write down 20 simple words, but not all of them were spelled correctly.

I guess I'm going to have to help him relearn the alphabet. I then gave Kakashi a simple children's book to read out loud while I made breakfast. He messed up on a few of the harder words, but hey, he's still learning.

As I served both of us some eggs with toast and orange juice, Kakashi sat down on a chair, still reading his book out loud. " Okay Pup, we'll stop right there. Are you hungry?" I asked as he put the book away. He gave a small shy nod, so we both sat down and ate. I noticed that Kakashi wasn't touching his food." What's the matter, Pup?" I asked him as I got up and bent down beside him.

" M-Master would s-sometimes p-poison the f-food or he w-would give us sp-spoiled leftovers. I-I always got s-sick because of i-it." He replied." Don't worry, Pup. I'll never give you anything that's gone bad or poisoned. Here. How about I eat a tiny piece of everything so you can see that it's not bad. Will that help?" I said.

He thought about it and he soon nodded his head. I then took a small piece of his food and ate it. He looked at me and waited if anything would happen to me, but I was fine, so I started to feed him his food since his hands were still wounded. I was able to feed him everything on his plate, and he even asked for more when he finished. In the end, Kakashi was able to eat four whole plates before I told him that he couldn't have anymore, worried that he may get sick.

Once we were finished I had Kakashi go brush his teeth and I washed his face. We were about to leave but Kakashi hesitated." Would you feel better if you went in your wolf form, Pup?" I asked. He nodded as if he was hoping that I would say that.

He then phased and I hooked on his leash and made our way to the pet store first. There, I bought him a nice new collar, leash, and name tag. The collar was a thick navy blue one that went nice with his fur color.

That leash was a rope leash that was long and black. The name tag was a lightning bolt shaped one that said Kakashi on one side and Fang on the other. Kakashi seemed to really like them. I also bought a couple of toys, a big bed, and a fur brush.

Once I took all of the stuff back to the house, me and Kakashi made our way to the hokage tower." Come in." Tsunade said." Oh. Hello Sakura. When did you get a dog?" She said as she pointed to Kakashi, who trying to hide behind me." Lady Tsunade, I have something very important to tell you about this wolf." I said as I pet Kakashi's head.

" Okay then. Why don't you sit down." She replied as I sat down, with Kakashi sitting between my feet. I then explained everything that happened since I first saw Kakashi, but I'm not about to rewrite everything that happened." And that's what happened. Pup? Can you phase for me?" I kindly asked.

Kakashi obeyed and the big wolf was now a skinny silver haired ninja who sat with his arms and legs wrapped around my left leg while he tried to hide his face behind my leg. As me and Lady Tsunade were talking, I felt a small tug on my pants coming from Kakashi, who was looking up at me." What's wrong, Pup? You okay?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head and put his hand on his stomach.

" Does you tummy hurt?" I asked as if I was talking to a child instead of an adult. He shook is head no and he put his hand over his mouth." Do you feel like throwing up?" Tsunade asked gently. This time Kakashi nodded his head yes. Tsunade then grabbed a trash can and put it in front of him.

Kakashi did throw up. As he was I was gently rubbing and patting his back. When Kakashi finished throwing up, he crawled to the corner and started to cry and say that he was sorry.

" I-I'm s-sorry. P-please d-don't h-h-hurt m-me! P-please! P-please! I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! P-please! D-don't hurt m-me! " Kakashi pleaded as he cried." No, baby. It's okay. It's okay. It was an accident. It's not your fault. Shhhh. Its okay. We're not going to hurt you. Okay? We won't hurt you. Shhhhhh Puppy. " I cooed as I sat down on the floor next to him with my legs crossed and pulled him onto my lap.

" Wh-why?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at me with his teary eye." I can't leave you there crying. You're just a puppy, 'Kashi'. I'm here to take care of you. I'll never hurt you. You're too kind. You're sweet, gentle, and very brave Kashi. You just need someone to take care of you for a bit." I explained as I wrapped my coat around him so he could feel a bit safer.

He curled up against me as I rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Once I started to rock him gently, his loud cries were just small whimpers here and there." Wow. You do really well with him." Tsunade said." What do you mean?" I asked." Well look at him." Tsunade replied as she pointed to Kakashi.

" He stopped crying and now he's asleep. " She said as I looked at Kakashi. It was true, Kakashi was curled up in my arms, sound asleep.

I never noticed that I was good at keeping Kakashi calm and happy. I could feel Kakashi's body snuggle up closer to mine. With a contented sigh, Kakashi buried his eyes into my neck, happy to have someone give him the affection he so desperately needed." Well, I should get Kakashi to the hospital. Goodbye Lady Tsunade. " I whispered as I left.

I then switched Kakashi's position he was in so his head was resting on my shoulder and his legs were dangling on the sides of my waist. I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around my neck while he buried his face in neck once again with a contented yawn. It was a cool day outside. The sun was shining but there was a cool soft breeze.

Once I got to the hospital, I took Kakashi to an empty room and sat him on the bed since he was starting to wake up." Okay Pup, I'm going to give you a physical exam to see all of your injuries." I said as I had him take off his shirt. I found 3 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, 2 broken fingers, a fracture in his left wrist, internal bruising, and a gash on his left ear.

His back had whip marks and dog bites all over. His legs and hips were also bad. He had a dislocated knee, a fracture in his right leg, a broken toe, sprained ankle, and whip marks all over his legs. They probably did that so he couldn't run away. He also had about 5 torn ligaments throughout his whole body.

After writing down all of his injuries, I began to heal them all. I went from the feet up. I was easily able to heal his feet and legs. As I went upwards, Kakashi started to whimper and flinch. Once I got to his chest he started to cry a little. I immediately pulled him into a hug and calmed him down.

The hardest part was Kakashi's ear. It was infected and I could tell that he was in pain. As I tried to touch his ear, Kakashi ducked." Puppy, please. I have to clean out the wound and put a gauze and bandage on it. I don't want to have to hold you down. " I explained, but he scooted away from me. I took it as a no.

I grabbed Kakashi and, as gently as I could, forced Kakashi's head on the bed. Kakashi cried and squirmed, but I kept a firm grip on him while I tied Kakashi's legs and back to the bed. He looked terrified, but I was doing it for his own good. I cleaned the wound with alcohol, Kakashi was screaming and crying out in pain. It hurt me to see him so scared but I had to.

The bad thing was that Kakashi's ear was almost cut off if it weren't for the piece of ear that still kept the two together. I stitched up the wound, which Kakashi didn't really mind. Until I had to clean up the wound with alcohol again. When I was done, I untied Kakashi and pulled him into a warm hug.

" You did amazing. And see, now you won't be in so much pain. You were very brave, Pup. How about I make you some miso soup with eggplant for dinner." I offered. I immediately saw his eyes light up and he nodded his head happily. I then took Kakashi back home after he was given some nutrients and vaccines for various viruses and diseases like rabies and fleas.

" S-Sakura? C-can I g-go in wolf f-form?" Kakashi asked." Alright." I said. He then turned into his wolf self and I put his collar and leash back on him.

It looked like Kakashi enjoyed being in his wolf state. He would always be sniffing and troting along beside me. Whenever he wanted to check something out, he would bark at me and lead me to wherever he wanted to go see.

When we got home, I had Kakashi take a nap on the couch while I got dinner ready. He fell asleep pretty quickly, but I gave him a reaalllyyyy warm and soft blanket that would always put him to sleep within 5 to 10 minutes of being wrapped in it.

After we ate dinner, we both got ready for bed, watched a cute movie, and laid down. I decided to sleep with Kakashi because he said that I help him sleep better at night. Like the first night, Kakashi fell asleep in my arms.

Kakashi seemed to be getting better but he was afraid of everyone besides me. And even so, Kakashi would always get scared if he thought he did something bad, the throwing up, for instincts. Apart from that, Kakashi is really sweet and kind.

He never wants to be far away from me and he has never hurt anyone since we came back. A couple of minutes pass by and I too fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating very soon. To make up for it here's a nice long chapter. Longest one I've ever written too. Oh, and the infected ear part was from another fanfic called" Kakashi, the slave" PLEASE REVIEW! Please give me some ideas! I'm starting to run out! I thank everyone who has favorite and is following my stories. You guys keep me writing instead of blowing it off! Thank you! Next chapter up...later!


	4. Comfort Me

**Kakashi's POV:**

I woke up and found myself being held by Sakura. I remember Sakura before I was kidnapped. She's 20 now and I'm 34, but she makes me feel safe whenever she hugs or holds me. The only other time I've ever felt like this was when I was with Hanare. Sakura woke up as I was trying to get comfortable in my position." Good morning, Pup. How do you feel?" She asked me." I-I'm good. S-Sakura?" I said." Yes, Puppy? What's wrong?" She replied.

" D-do you think I'll ever get better? Th-the nightmares. They still haunt me. " I explained." I think that you _will_ get better. You're going to be back to normal in no time, Pup. Maybe I can even train you so you can be both a normal house dog and a ninja hound.

If you want me to." She informed, indirectly asking me if I want to be trained as a house dog and a ninja hound." I would like that." I answered. Sakura then went to get ready as she made me get dressed. When she came out, she combed my hair and we then went to go eat breakfast.

Sakura said that I shouldn't drink too much orange juice because that's what made me throw up yesterday. We ate waffles and strawberries. They were pretty tasty with whipped cream. Sakura said that we had to go to my apartment and the store after we finished cleaning the dishes.

It was the beggining of winter, so Sakura forced me to wear a scarf and my Hidden Leaf cloak." Okay let's go to your apartment first, Pup." Sakura said as we made our way through the snow.

When we went inside my apartment, I remembered everything I left behind 4 years ago. Sakura went to my room and packed all of my things in a bag. My apartment wasn't very big. It was five rooms. My living room was next to the kitchen.

There was a hall on the left and three doors. The first door to your left was the bathroom. The door to your right was the guest room. The door at the end of the hallway was my master bedroom. It wasn't too bad for one person. My father had owned it until he...well you know the story.

" Okay, Pup. Let's go home." Sakura called. Sakura always calls me Pup or Puppy. I don't mind, though. I like my nickname because I fell like a kid whenever she calls me that. We had just dropped off my stuff and then went to the market.

" Don't get lost, Pup." Sakura said as she grabbed my hand, so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd we were in. We then went inside a pretty big markey." OK. Let's get the food" Once that was over with, we went back home."Kakashi I want you to phase for me." Sakura said as I obeyed. "OK. Whenever your a wolf in the house you will have to know some things.

One: No barking at night. Two: When you need to go to the bathroom, scratch the door or sit by it. And three: No chewing anything but your toys." Sakura informed.

After we put everything away Sakura made go and sit on the couch. She soon the sat down and turned on the TV. I think she noticed me starting to fall asleep because she told me to lay down.

So, I laid down with my head on her lap. As we were watching TV, Sakura began to run her hand through my mop of silver hair. I oddly like it and ended up falling asleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

I knew Kakashi was already ttired, so that's why I started to run my hand through his messy silver hair. Once he was fast asasleep, I picked him up and carried him to the guest room where I laid him down in the large bed.

One thing I didn't tell you when I talked about his injuries was that it looked like the people had beat him so badly around his hips that the could barely walk for very long. I know that they had beat him furiously, starved him, dehydrated him, and even forced him to mate with other she-wolves.

Kakashi was lucky to make it out of there alive. There were 48 experiments alive and 94 ones didn't survive the whole thing. I felt horrible for Kakashi. He had to go through that for 4 years. I know that he may never be the same, but I won't let him go through this alone.

The place he was kept in was a lab, a puppy mill, a tourcher chamber, and a slavery place all in one. After thinking about everything that's already happened, I decided to lay down in bed. That's when I heard it. The petrified scream Kakashi made whenever he had a nightmare about the place he was imprisoned in. I ran to his room, hoping that he wouldn't hurt himself or anything.

I found Kakashi in the middle of the nightmare. He was waving his arms and legs around like a mad man. A slick sheen of sweat was visible with the moonlight pouring into the room like a street lamp.

He was tossing and turning like he was trying to dodge something or someone. I could see the tears streaming down his face and the slight whimpering sound he made as if he were a newborn puppy wanting to be fed.

I walked to his bedside and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He sat up strait immediately and screamed that terrible scream.

Right away he noticed me sitting on the side of him, so, as if by habit, he wrapped his arms around me and cried onto my shoulder. I simply whispered sweet nothings ik to his ear, so he would calm down. He cried for about 30 minutes on he shoulder, making my shirt soaking wet with his tears.

Neither of us said anything, so I quickly went to go change my shirt and crawled under the blankets. I could feel Kakashi tremble slightly, but I grabbed Kakashi and held him close to me to show him that he was completely safe with me.

Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled closer to me, loving the way I would hold him like a mother would to comfort her small child.

A few minutes passed by and could feel Kakashi's breathing deepen and his mussels relax. I then softly stroked his hair again until I myself fell into a peaceful slumber. There were no more nightmares that night. Only a soft smile that danced on Kakashi's lips.

* * *

Im so sorry for not posting in weeks! I feel terrible! But anyways! I hope you like this chapter! It wasn't my best but still at least I tried! Please review for me and tell me what you want me to put down into the story! Thanks!


	5. Show Me

**Sakura's POV:**

I awoke early in the morning. I bet your all wondering. How come I act like I know Sensei inside and out. Well this is a long story, so I guess I have time to tell you. It all started 3 weeks after Kakashi went on the mission.

Lady Tsunade was starting to get worried because the mission should've taken him 2 weeks. This is when I came into the story. Tsunade assigned Me, Sai, Naruto, and Captain Yamato to discover what happened to Kakashi-Sensei.

Naruto went to look for clues around the village and Sai went to go assist Naruto. In the meantime, Captain Yamato had went to research H.O.W.L. and I had decided to research Kakashi-Sensei's past. I found out a lot about Kakashi-Sensei's past. Kakashi-Sensei's father was Sakumo Hatake. He entered the Ninja Academy at age 4. Sadly, his Dad died a year later. Kakashi-Sensei was made a chunin at age 9 and jonin at age 12.

He was made an anbu when he was 16 as well. It said that Kakashi never really talked about himself or his family very much, but he did visit the memorial stone every day for hours. 4 years passed by and no one could locate H.O.W.L. at all. It was like it never existed at all.

It took a while until we were able to finally track down H.O.W.L. and Kakashi-Sensei. So that's what basically happened before we decided to write about it all. Kakashi soon woke up as well. He made a contented sigh and sat up while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes."Good Morning, Kakashi-sensei. " I said as I put on my slippers and my robe.

" S-Sakura?" Kakashi asked shyly." Hmm?" I replied." P-please don't call me...Kakashi-sensei. J-just Kakashi or pup or puppy. I-i like it when you call me that..." Kakashi said as he slowly stood up."...okay...Pup." I said softly as I changed his bandages.

"Kakashi? Can you open up your left eye for me?" I asked. I could see that he hesitated but he did. There it was. The well known Sharingan eye that his dying friend had given him. The three black dots that circled the middle one swirled around.

Kakashi closed his eye once I gave him the okay. We then went to the kitchen where Kakashi practiced his writing skills while I made us both breakfast with no orange juice this time. Kakashi was starting to remember how to write and read again as well.

Once breakfast was ready we both ate. We had eaten some French toast and milk. Neither of us said anything, but it wasn't like anakward silence. More like a comfortable silence that you have when your with someone special.

After that happened, I decided to take a walk through the village with Kakashi, so everyone could know that he was back.

As we walked through the streets of The Leaf Village, we met up with the only blonde haired guy who wore orange." Hey! Is it really you Kakashi-Sensei!? I can't believe it! It is you!" Naruto yelled as he ran to us. Naruto thought that it would be a great idea to hug Kakashi even though he looked terrified of him.

He hugged Kakashi so hard that Kakashi yelled out in pain. That was it. I gave Naruto a good punch to the head once I forced him to let go of the terrified Jonin that was in shock."You idiot! " I yelled at him after I punched him on the head. I then went back to Kakashi to check if he was alright. After I told Naruto everything that had happened, Naruto apologized. As Naruto was apologizing, Kakashi pulled him into a hug.

" I thought you were dead..." Kakashi said."What?! Who told you that?!" Naruto asked." M-Master and all of the other trainers told me that you were killed on an A rank mission. They even brought me your headband."

Kakashi explained as he took out a worn out headband that looked exactly like Naruto's. " I had lost my headband when I went out on a mission by some enemy ninja too, a while back. It had fallen off me and when I went to go look for it, it was gone." Naruto replied. Kakashi still hugged Naruto.

Time passed and we all ended up going to Ichiraku's Ramen. As usual, Naruto ate about 5 bowls of ramen while me and Kakashi only ate one. Good thing Naruto treated us this time. Once we said our goodbyes, Kakashi and I went back to the house. It was sundown by the time we came back so me and Kakashi decided to play Shogi for the time to pass.

Of course, he beat me, but I was never any good at Shogi anyway. The time flew by and when I checked the time it was already 11:00 at night. As Kakashi changed in the bathroom, I changed into my pajamas as well. It was taking Kakashi a long wears, even for me. I knocked on the door and called him. I could hear Kakashi softly crying.

I opened the door to find Kakashi sitting on the floor in a small corner. Two fluffy silver wolf ears and a wolf tail wrapped around him."G-get back...I'm a f-freak..." Kakashi cried. When I tried to get closer to him he growled.

His eyes were blue. I knew that he would attack me if I tried to touch him, so I just sat in the other corner and let him calm down by himself. It took about half an hour, but he eventually let me hold him and stroke his hair.

It seems like whenever Kakashi is distressed or too emotional, the wolf ears and tail pop out. Well once he calmed down we laid in bed together. It was one of the first nights were he actually slept peacefully.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not posting soon, but I have a lot of things going on right now. I will countinue to post more chapters. If you have any ideas please review and tell me. Thanks!


	6. Find Me Part: 1

**Kakashi's POV:**

I woke up when I felt the warm sun hitting my face. We forgot to close the curtains last night. I carefully turned to face myself towards Sakura. Man she was pretty. Even when she's sleeping.

I couldn't help but feel bad about last night. But to be completely true, I was scared.

Last night as I was changing into my pajamas I felt something stir inside me. Like someone was trying to gain control of me. I started to freak out, and that's when my ears and tail popped out. I felt like someone was toying with my head.

I sat in the corner to stop bad memories from scaring me, but it was no use. The memories of being beaten and left to die made me start crying.

That's when Sakura came in. I know she wanted to help me, but I was afraid that I would hurt her. I forced myself to seem dangerous by growling.

It worked since she calmly sat in the other corner and let me try to calm down a little bit. I don't know why, but whenever she holds me I feel...safe. Like nothing or no one can even touch me without Sakura allowing them to.

I trust Sakura, I really do, but...I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her trust. I don't want to be a monster.

Sakura awoke a while later with a contented sigh." Good morning, Kakashi..." She said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Sakura then got up and went to go take a shower, while I used the other bathroom to get dressed and cleaned up. I don't know how Sakura got out sooner than I did, but she did.

When I walked into the kitchen, Sakura was already half way done with asking breakfast." Hey, Kakashi. Can you set up the table for me?" She asked as she made some omelets." Oh s-sure." I replied as I began to place the forks and cups down for us.

Once I was done, I sat down while Sakura served the food. I asked her if she needed some help, but she refused. I've started to finally grow comfortable around Sakura. I didn't feel as scared as I did in the beginning. But I still can't tell her about...that...not yet." Can you eat by yourself now, Kakashi?" Sakura asked happily.

I knew that I could, but it did feel nice when she would feed me. I shook my head no, only because I like it when she feeds me. She smiled and she grabbed the fork and began to feed me.

One thing I hated was after a meal. Sakura would always make me lay down and take a nap on the couch. It wasn't too bad, but I felt like a toddler who still needed to take a nap or two throughout the day.

When I awoke, Sakura told me that we were going on a small mission. We had to go out and escort a family to a small village that was only 2 hours away from the Hidden Leaf. The mission was tomorrow morning, so Sakura and I spent the whole day training.

Though I was still recovering from H.O.W.L. and all of that, Lady Tsunade made sure that another jonin went along just to be safe.

_**The Next Day**_

It was morning already. Sakura and I were waiting at the front gate. The jonin who Lady Tsunade assigned to us was none other than Neji Huga." Good morning, Kakashi. I hope you're doing well." Neji said as he greeted me and Sakura.

Of course I remember Neji, but I was still nervous around him. I never was more than 10 feet away from Sakura." Don't worry Neji, Kakashi's just a little nervous. It'll take a while but he'll get used to you." Sakura said as she stroked my back to calm me down a bit.

That's the thing about Sakura, she would always hugg me, hold me, stroke me, or pat me if I didn't look very happy or comfortable. Soon after Neji arrived, the family of five came." Why hello. We're the ninja who will escort you on the journey. I'm Huga Neji. This is Haruno Sakura. And this is Hatake Kakashi. " Neji introduced.

" Good day to you all." The what seemed to be the father said. Beside the father was his wife and three children. The oldest looked to be about 12. The youngest looked like she was only 4 years old.

The smallest one ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I could tell that Sakura was just waiting for me to burst into tears. The parents knew what happened to me.

They were probably expecting me to yank my hand away and cry, which would make the little girl get scared and cry.

But instead of pulling away I slightly smiled and said," H-hello." The girl smiled." Hi! I'm Yuki! Wanna be friends?!" She asked as she ran around me while she held my hand. I smiled and said,"Sure.".

I've never seen a little girl smile so happily. She was so happy, she tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. Sakura panicked, but both I and Yuki started laughing. Sakura looked shocked at first, but she smiled and started to quietly talk to Yuki's parents.

**Sakura's POV:**

I just want to tell you all what I was saying to Yuki's parents." Do you think Yuki could stay with Kakashi until we arrive to the village? She seems to make him happy. And they'll keep each other occupied for now, so we can focus.

He's like a child right now. Children do best when they're playing together. Besides, I think Yuki and Kakashi will both be happy." Sakura said." That's a good idea. I like that plan." The mother said." Sounds good to me." The father followed.

" Great. And if anything was to happen, I'm pretty sure Kakashi will take care of her. I'm pretty sure Yuki will keep Kakashi busy and happy as well." I replied as I watched Kakashi and Yuki run around like two small children.

**Kakashi's POV:**

As Sakura and Yuki's parents were talking, Yuki and I went running around the place." Let's be flying!" Yuki yelled as we ran around in a big circle." Ok!" I said as we both put out our arms like we were flying as we ran.

" Kakashi! Let's go! We have to start the mission!" Sakura called." Oh! Ok!" I called back as me and Yuki ran back." Let us begin." Neji said as we began escorting Yuki's Family to the other village.

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews! Especially FenrisNin! They've helped me so much so thank you! Please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	7. Find Me Part: 2

**Kakashi's POV:**

Yuki's a sweet little girl. We played Tag as we traveled to the other village." Kakashi! Yuki! Time for lunch!" Sakura called."Okay, Sakura!" I replied. Yuki grabbed my hand and we walked back to everyone else.

As Yuki went with her family Sakura, Neji, and I walked away and ate in a separate area. We all ate some Rice Balls for lunch and then Sakura made me drink a full glass of water. I don't know why, but it's hard for me to drink water without me gagging.

After the small break, we got back on the road. That's when they came. Let me explain what happened.

As we were walking to the other village I heard something rustle in the bushes. Then something hid by the trees. The last thing threw a smoke bomb from the forest. I couldn't see anyone. I felt a hand yank me to them." Don't move if you want to live." The one who was holding a kunai at my throat threatened.

Once the smoke had cleared, I saw Sakura and Neji guarding Yuki and her family. I saw two enemy ninja in battle positions surrounding Sakura and Neji.

" Let him go!" Sakura yelled as a blue aura of chakra surrounded her fist. I could tell she was scared because of the way she sounded, the way she held her fist so tight, and even the way she looked at me.

She was scared for my life, scared for my well being. The two ninja suddenly attacked Neji and Sakura. They were elite shinobi, maybe anbu level ninja. It wasn't their first time ambushing ninja.

The one that held me captive seemed like the leader. He stayed back and I could feel his coal black eyes staring at me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew this man. He seemed familiar, like a bad memory that I couldn't remember.

The female ninja threw another smoke bomb and I heard Yuki scream. Negi fought the ninja that had captured Yuki but he couldn't get Yuki back.

"Ame ,Hana let's go. We have what we want." The Leader said as they took me and Yuki away with them.

**Sakura's POV:**

The group of enemy ninja ran off. I was panicking. Hearing both Yuki and Kakashi scream for help started tearing me apart.

Neji tried to use his Byakugan, but the ninja disappeared."Neji. You take the family to the village while I go and try to find Kakashi and Yuki. Catch up with me or go tell the village once your done." I ordered as I started to pursue the enemies while Neji took the family to the village.

I ran through the forset , jumping from tree to tree and with no sign of Kakashi or Yuki. I was starting to get desperate, there was no sign of them and it was getting dark out.I had no choice but to retreat.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I don't know how I fell unconscious, but I did. When I woke up I was in a enclosure a one wall was replaced with a thick looking window. Kinda like the ones in the zoo. Yuki was with me as well, but she was unconscious as well.

I had a black leather collar with a small metal strip running in the middle of it around my neck and it was attached to chains coming from a small patch of concrete on the floor. Memories of being tourchered so bad I thought that I was going to bleed to death or suffocate or starve to death multiple times started to come back to me.

"K-Kakashi..." I heard Yuki call timidly, pulling me out of my thoughts."I'm right here Yuki..." I reassured her as she got up and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I knew she was scared more than I was so I sat up and opened my arms toward her."Come here..." I said as Yuki ran to me and slammed onto my chest while I hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

As she cried I kept telling her that everything was going to be okay as I stroked her hair and held her close to me." W-why do you h-have a collar on...?" Yuki asked as she pointed at my collar." I think its because they don't want me try to escape with you." I replied. There was no one in sight, so i was deadly quiet, which kinda freaked me out.

Then the leader walked in and looked at me." So your the wolf man they called Fang." The leader said as he smirked." And the girl. Yuki, if I remember correctly. Let's see if I can break you first." He said as he started walking towards Yuki and me. I set Yuki down as she shut her eyes and she cried. I wasn't about to let the leader hurt Yuki though.

**Yuki's POV: **

When the strange man started walking toward me, Kakashi put me on the floor. I was terrified that the man was going to do something horrible to me, so I shut my eyes and curled up into a small ball to try to protect myself.

That's when I heard it. A loud animal growling. It sounded like a wolf. I opened my eyes and saw a big wolf with silver fur standing in front of me in a defensive position. He was growling at the man.

" Oh. The dog protecting the girl? How cute." The man said as he started kicking the wolf to get it away from me. Hearing the wolf whimperwhimper in pain was heart wrenching. That's when I noticed that Kakashi was gone and realized that the wolf was Kakashi." Stop! Stop!" I kept yelling as I watched the man beat the wolf for what seemed like hours.

I finally was able to get enough courage to shove the man away from Kakashi and tried to protect him from being hit again. The man smirked and walked out of the enclosure we were in. Kakashi turned back to normal once he left.

He had scuff marks where the man had kicked Kakashi. Kakashi was shaking and he was coughing. He looked so fragile, one wrong move and he would break.

" Kakashi...?" I asked softly. He didn't answer, so I gently rolled him onto his back and I put his head onto my lap. He kept his eyes shut until now and he looked up at me." Are you okay...?" I asked him. He nodded his head and he slightly smiled.

At least I think he did since he's wearing a black mask around his nose and mouth. A couple of hours went by (at least it felt like that) and no one came in.

Then the man returned. He had a metal leash that he attached to Kakashi's collar." Let's go out to play, Fang." The man said as he pulled Kakashi toward the exit of the enclosure.

" Be a good girl and maybe your friend here will live. Then again, I do like lots of entertainment." The man said as he smiled evily at me and walked away with Kakashi.

* * *

Well there you go! What will happen to Kakashi? Will Sakura be able to find them? Is Yuki hiding something?! Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome! Thank you!


	8. Find Me Part: 3

**Yuki's POV:**

There I was, alone inside the empty enclosure. I felt so guilty. I could hear Kakashi's petrified scream echo in the distance. He sounded like he was in alot of pain. It hurt to hear him scream out in pain. It went on for hours.

Hearing his cries and screams. I kept crying and tried to cover my ears to block out the noise. It was like tourcher. I didn't want to hear him, but if he stopped I would think that they had killed him. After for what I'm sure was all night, Kakashi's screams stopped.

I panicked and started crying hard. Then the door swung open and there was the man carrying Kakashi into the enclosure. They were both covered in blood. Kakashi's blood. He looked horrible.

Cuts all over his body, bruises as well, blood everywhere, he looked like he was barely breathing, and he kept making noises, but I can't really explain them. They sounded like he was trying to say something, but he was in a bad state of shock.

The man dropped Kakashi in the middle of the enclosure and kicked him. Then he made Kakashi stand up and he punched him in the face, making Kakashi fall to the ground. Kakashi was crying and trembling. He didn't dare move, so the man gave Kakashi one last hard kick to the gut and left us alone.

" I'll be back in a couple of hours. He made a mess in the room." The man said as he left. I ran over to Kakashi and gently rolled him onto his back. He was crying and mumbling words that made no sense at all.

" It's okay Kakashi. Its okay. Its okay." I kept telling him as I put my balled up sweater under his head and I tried to wipe away his tears with my long sleeve.

**Sakura's POV:**

I was looking for Kakashi and Yuki first thing in the morning. Some how I was able to find a footprint in the snow that was going northeast of the village. I ran in that direction until I saw it. A seal on a tree signaling that there was a genjutsu being used here.

As I formed the correct hand sign and shouted release and an underground entrance appeared. I didn't know where it lead or if it was a trap, but I had a feeling that Kakashi and Yuki where down there.

I started to make my way down into the tunnel. As I walked, there was a large metal door that was slightly open. I could here Kakashi crying and talking, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. As I walked I side I saw Kakashi and Yuki locked up on an enclosure like thing.

" Why hello Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf. I assume you want the little girl and the wolfman?" The man said. Immediately I jumped back and looked at him." Leave them alone. They don't deserve to be abused like that." I say as I point to Kakashi who had nothing on beside some black pants.

The man suddenly started to attack me. We fought for a long while, until I was finally able to land a blow on the side of his face. The man was swept off of his feet, so I decided to end it right there.

"Wait. If you kill me now, the mutt and girl will die as well." The man said as I noticed a seal on the palm of his hand. I let him get up but I held a kunai to his throat. One wrong move, and I would make sure he dropped dead. The man and I both walked inside the area Kakashi and Yuki were in.

" He's gonna die you know. The mutt. He won't last long now." The man said. Suddenly the man smacked the kunai out of my hand and held it up against my neck.

" Well now it looks like two girls and their dog who will be put down soon.*sigh* What a shame...oh well. It was bound to open when my minions told me about the silver wolf. The prized Hatake Kakashi. I just had to get my hands on him. I wanted to see if he would break or not. Seems like he did this time." The man said with a smirk.

Kakashi turned to me and he looked at me with his mismatched eyes. He was calling out for me to save him."A-Akura..." Kakashi tried to say. "I'm here baby. It's gonna be okay. I promise. Just hang in there for me okay?" I told him with tears in my eyes.

He slowly nodded his head, I wanted to burst into tears. By I wouldn't let myself. I had to be strong...for him.

I could feel anger rise in me. I became angry enough that I kicked the man in his stomach with so much chakra that I was sure that his insides got scrambled. I ran and punched him in the skull, quickly and easily killing him.

I immediately ran to Kakashi and picked him up bridal style. I took off my cloak and I wrapped him in it. He was deathly cold, so was Yuki. I had her get onto my back as I began to make my way out.

First I left Yuki with her parents who thanked me for bringing her back safely. I then made my way back to the village. When I looked at Kakashi, he was already passed out and the cloak was soaked in blood.

"Please...don't die on me Kashi...I need you..." I said as tears filled my eyes. I was still a couple of hours away, but I kept going. I couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. I had to keep going...for my love...for my life...for my everything...for Kakashi...the one I can't help but smile when he's nearby.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a while! I've been so busy with school and homework and stuff. Well I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions please review and tell me what you'd like to see more of or less of or anything. Till next time! **


	9. Care About Me

**Sakura's POV:**.

I made my way back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Kakashi in my arms. I knew he already had many injuries, but I knew there was one that would crush him.

After, I was able to get Kakashi to the hospital. He had four broken ribs, a shattered ankle, a snapped wrist, one broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, deep lacerations, and bruises that were uncountable.

Once Kakashi was taken to a recovery room, I sat down by his bed and held his hand as he slept.

" How is he Sakura?" A former Sensei with brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail said.

" Hey Iruka-Sensei, he's getting a little better." I say softly as he sat down.

Iruka sighed as he stroked Kakashi's hand. Something told me that Iruka had an affair with Kakashi. I've never really gotten into Kakashi's love life, but, even thought I have feelings for him, something's telling me that I'm just not meant to be with him.

To be honest, I'm more in love with Sasuke than I am with Kakashi.

" Iruka-Sensei?" I ask.

" Hm? Is anything wrong Sakura?" Iruka asked as he looked at me.

" I was wondering if you could take care of Kakashi for me. I have to start getting back to work and I'm being assigned to a genin squad soon. I won't have time to take care of Kakashi. Besides, I have a feeling that he wants to be with you." I told him.

" O-oh, if that's what you would like." Iruka said with a small blush. I smiled and thanked him. Knowing I actually had a huge crush on Sasuke made me feel much better about my decision.

**Normal POV:**

"Well thank you again Sensei. I have to go now, goodbye." Sakura said as she got up and quietly walked away.

After an hour or so, Kakashi started to wake up. He whimpered softly at the pain that came from trying to move his not-yet-fully-healed leg. That's when he noticed Iruka by his bed side.

"I-Iruka...?" He softly called as Iruka looked and smiled at Kakashi.

" Hey, its me Kakashi. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on because Sakura has to work and teach her squad. Do you understand?" Iruka gently asked as if he were talking to a small child.

Kakashi slowly nodded.

Kakashi was released from the hospital a week later. Iruka took Kakashi to his house to stay in as he was recovering. Kakashi's leg was fully healed, so he sat down on the floor.

" Kakashi?" Iruka called as he noticed what the older man did. Kakashi looked at Iruka and he looked at the ground. He seemed very insecure and sensitive, but then again, he was beaten so badly for no reason.

Iruka slipped off his shoes and walked to Kakashi, gently kneeling down by the other man.

" What's wrong? You didn't even take off your shoes when you came in." Iruka said as he tried to touch his arm.

Kakashi whimpered and crawled to the corner of the living room, tears already threatening to spill out of his eye.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to frighten you. Can I at least take off your shoes for you. I won't hurt you, I promise." Iruka said as he slowly sat down in front of the scared jounin and began to gently take off his shoes.

Kakashi closed his eyes shut and prepared for the beating that was sure to come, bit never did.

He cracked open his eye, only to see Iruka slipping off his shoe and gently placing it aside, doing the same to the other.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't ever hurt you. I promise." Iruka said softly as he hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi let him do so, actual gaining a slight liking to his warmth and comfort. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the contented sound that came from the back of Kakashi's throat, a yawn following.

" You look tired. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Iruka said as he got up. Kakashi slowly got up after him and followed from a distance. Iruka walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

" This'll be your room okay? Now go get some rest, while I make something for us to eat for dinner." Iruka said as Kakashi nodded and cautiously walked inside and looked back at Iruka.

Iruka smiled and walked back down to the kitchen as Kakashi simply sat down on the floor so he would face the wall. He noticed some crayons that were sealed inside a ziploc bag, so he grabbed some crayons and he started to draw on the wall.

As Iruka was waiting for the rice to cook, he decided to go check up on Kakashi.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to find Kakashi drawing trees and plants on the wall. Ready to smack Kakashi's hand, Iruka took a deep breath as he looked at Kakashi.

" Kakashi, you shouldn't be drawing on the wall. That's being bad and rude." Iruka said sternly as Kakashi looked at him, a bit startled from not noticing Iruka.

" L-look" Kakashi meekly said sounding so utterly innocent, as Iruka looked at the drawing.

It turns out that Kakashi had drawn some beautiful flowers and a cute puppy. Iruka couldn't help but smile.

" That's very good Kakashi. Well done." He said as Kakashi smiled and continued coloring in the puppy.

" _He's acting as if he were just an innocent child. Easily distracted, simple minded, and not knowing any better. Maybe it's because of being abused for so many years. Well, I should at least let him act how he feels comfortable in." _Iruka thought as he helped Kakashi get up and led him to the living room.

" Lay down right here and take a short nap for me okay?" Iruka said as Kakashi laid down and nodded. Iruka laid a blanket on top of the older man and turned off the light so Kakashi could sleep.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS NO LONGER KAKASAKU! IT IS BEING CHANGED TO KAKAIRU! I hope you all like this chapter and I'm truly sorry for being so late on it! I'm alot like Kakashi, always late on things. Reviews are appreciated**


	10. Understand Me

**Iruka's POV:**

As I turned off the main light, and replaced it with a softer one, Kakashi slowly fell asleep on the couch.

Some time went by and I decided to grade my students papers as the older man slept." Do these kids even look at what they're writing?" I mumbled softly as I marked up my students essays.

" I'm not even being a grammar snob about this." I mumbled as I noticed Kakashi twitch and tence up in his sleep. I slowly put down my pen and watched Kakashi.

Yes, its true, I do have feelings for Kakashi, but I don't think he would be interested in someone like me.

As I watched Kakashi, I noticed how he would quietly suck in a breath and shakily exhale. I slowly stood up and walked over to Kakashi, easily noticing that the man was having a nightmare.

Quietly sitting down, I brushed away a few stray silver strands of hair and looked at his sleeping face.

His eyes were tightly shut, lips partly open, and eyebrows tightly knitted together.

Slowly, I laid my hand on Kakashi's shoulder and gently tried to wake him up.

" Kakashi? Kakashi, it's just nightmare Kakashi. Wake up, wake up." He whispered into Kakashi's ear as he rubbed the man's shoulder soothingly.

**_Kakashi's (POV)Dream:_**

_Darkness..._

_Everything was coated in a thick layer darkness..._

_It hurt..._

_A sharp stinging sensation coursed throughout my skin..._

_A whip sound..._

_Another stinging pain on my back..._

_Something warm running down my body..._

_Laughter..._

_They kept mocking me..._

_Pain..._

_Every breath..._

_Every movement..._

_Every twitch..._

_They all just hurt..._

_Everything hurt..._

_"_Kakashi..."

_Who's there...?_

_Who's calling me...?_

"Wake up..."

_From what...? _

_Is this..._

_Is this just a dream...?_

"...just a nightmare... "

_A nightmare...?_

_That's it...?_

_Ahh!_

_Then why does it hurt..._

_Everything hurts..._

_Everything hurts!_

_**End Of Dream(Iruka's POV):**_

Kakashi woke up, immediately grabing me in a tight choke hold. We stayed like that until he realised it was just me.

He let go and quickly backed away into a corner.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'm so sorry!" He cried as he held his arms over his face in a protective position.

I sighed softly and gently went to him and pulled him into my lap.

As I rubbed his back and gently shushed him, he looked up at me and sniffled." Y-You're not g-gonna hurt me...?" He asked." Why would I do that? You didn't realize it was just me. It was a simple accident. I know." I said.

Kakashi stayed quiet and silently cuddled up into my chest. After staying like that for quite some time, I had to gently push Kakashi off to go Finnish dinner.

" Foods ready." Isaid as Kakashi slowly walked into the kitchen. He looked around and spotted the food that was there. I had made some sushi rolls with steamed rice and some steamed Salmon.

Kakashi quietly sat down and thanked me before he began eating. I did the same, eating in a content silence that wasn't uncomfortable.

Kakashi soon finished, sitting quietly as he looked at me finishing up the rest of my plate. I finished minutes later, looking at Kakashi and giving him a warm smile as I took his plate.

" What would you like to do now Kakashi?" I asked him as he looked around, his eyes landing on my small bookshelf that held books full of different stories.

" Would you like a story?" I wasted as I cleaned the kitchen quickly, as he nodded slightly. I smiled as he picked out a small paperback book about a warrior and his pet dragon.


End file.
